Os tempos que se seguiram
by Lily Christie
Summary: Após a 2ª Batalha de Hogwarts nossos personagens tomam parte de grandes mudanças necessárias para a continuidade da vida após 27 anos de Voldemorte... Veja a história de como se desenrolaram os tempos que se seguiram...


A/N.: Prezados leitores,

Escrevo essa FanFic porque ela estava inquieta em minha cabeça! Estava passando na televisão Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal e estava com tanta saudade do bruxinho que peguei os primeiros livros e tenho devorado eles novamente! É a primeira FF que escrevo então, sejam compreensivos! Hehe! Tenho muitas idéias em mente e não quero mais guardá-las só para mim!

Antes de começarem, tenho que admitir que não aceito muito bem a morte de alguns personagens, vocês verão. Que bom que FanFics permitem liberdade à nossa imaginação... Sempre fui ultra cannon, mas já que estou me dando ao trabalho de escrever, farei modificações no destino de alguns personagens que acho que merecem mais um pouquinho de história.

Nos tempos que se seguiram após a Batalha de Hogwarts, os membros da Ordem da Fênix, agora muito reduzida, decidiram que toda a verdade deveria ser revelada. Todos os segredos que foram mantidos por anos trouxeram somente mistérios, suspeitas e falta de confiança em muitos que a mereciam. Foi necessário que muito se mantivesse em segredo nos últimos 27 para se acabar com Voldemorte. Contudo, agora muito deveria ser explicado.

A Ordem da Fênix se apresentava agora bem diferente da sua primeira versão. Daquela primeira edição restaram poucos. As perdas foram profundamente dolorosas, mas, aceitando que a vida continua e que a morte nada mais é do que a última grande aventura, a Ordem se reuniu muitas vezes mais após a morte de Voldemorte.

Dumbledore disse em uma ocasião que nunca deixaria Hogwarts enquanto permanecessem ali aqueles que lhe eram leais. A Ordem se tornou então a marca da presença de Dumbledore e da defesa de seus ideais na Terra.

Em suas novas adições temos muitos dos nossos mais novos heróis, entre eles Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom e outros que lutaram contra Voldemorte na última e épica batalha.

Dumbledore tinha desenhado uma verdadeira linha de herdeiros para a Ordem, no caso de algo o impedir de levar a diante a mesma. Mad Eye Moody faleceu na batalha dos 7 Potters e Shacklebolt tinha muitos afazeres como novo Ministro da Magia. Remus Lupin foi então incumbido da missão. Ele era um dos mais antigos membros da Ordem, foi um dos que teve mais contato com a doutrina de Dumbledore, e havia amadurecido muito nos últimos anos, quanto a sua percepção de amor e de justiça.

A Ordem da Fênix é muito mais do que uma organização composta por indivíduos de coragem suficiente para lutar ao lado de Dumbledore sob as mais suspeitas situações. Disse Lupin, em uma de suas primeiras reuniões como líder da mesma. Era muito mais também do que uma mera comunidade de homens com bons contatos que poderiam ser de valor para a luta contra bruxos que mexiam com a arte das trevas. A Ordem da Fênix era uma coligação, unida por ideais compartilhados por aqueles leais a Dumbledore. Dentre desses ideais, estavam a justiça frente aos preconceitos de sangue e origem. Logo, a Ordem deveria existir aquém de guerras e conflitos. Talvez não apresentasse um papel principal agora que a Segunda Guerra havia acabado. Contudo, seria sem dúvida, uma grande coadjuvante, preservando a justiça, igualdade de oportunidades e respeito a todo ser mágico e não mágico.

Estariam prontos para agir frente a obstáculos que aparecessem no caminho de seus objetivos, formariam uma rede de contatos preciosos, prezariam pela memória de Dumbledore e por tudo que ele lutou em sua vida.

A dupla ascensão e dupla queda do bruxo mais conhecido das artes das trevas, Voldemorte, serviram para demonstrar a que ponto chegara a ganância e ambição humana. Trouxe sem dúvida, muitas feridas para o mundo mágico e nasceu de sua maior fraqueza, a de distinguir e homens e classificá-los em mais dignos e menos, sob critérios duvidosos e sob pretextos nobres.

Aquele - que – por – muito – tempo – não – pode – se – falar – seu - nome não deveria nunca mais ser enobrecido por ninguém. Contudo, não deveria ser apagado da memória e da história oficial dos bruxos e bruxas desse século e daqueles por vir. Esquecê-lo ou tentar ignorá-lo, seria como ignorar uma das maiores fraquezas de uma geração de bruxos. Tentar escondê-lo serviria apenas um fingimento, nunca uma solução para uma mentalidade tão auto-destrutiva da comunidade mágica.

Pensava Harry e os outros membros da memorável Ordem da Fênix que essa história deveria ser gravada na mais dura pedra, para que nunca fosse esquecida. As gerações do porvir deveriam saber do triunfo daqueles que prezavam honestidade, justiça e respeito. Aqueles que viam as diferenças como engrandecedoras e como uma ótima oportunidade de crescimento e não como uma ameaça. Claro que muitos daqueles que lutaram ao lado da Ordem, de Dumbledore e de Harry sofreram e penalizaram outros com preconceitos. Seria hipocrisia dizer que todos sempre desejaram o bem para todos e que nunca tiveram pensamento ou comportamento recriminável. O mundo não é dividido nitidamente entre o bem o mal. As escolhas de cada um podem destinguir mais uma pessoa do que sua origem.

Todos os seres humanos, inclusive os seres mágicos, são passíveis de erros. As duas conhecidas guerras contra Aquele-que-havia-pouco-tempo-não-poderia-ser-nomeado pode parecer ter sido o Bem contra o Mal. Na verdade, foi uma batalha entre aqueles que defendiam a superioridade da origem e do sangue de um bruxo, contra aqueles que defendiam o respeito às diferenças. A divisão de lados aqui foi uma escolha de princípios. Aqueles que lutaram ao lado de Dumbledore tiveram que admitir e lutar contra suas mais profundas fraquezas. Fraquezas essas que muitos viam espelhadas em seus inimigos. Aqueles bruxos que lutaram contra Voldemorte poderiam até ser livre das fraquezas que habitavam seus inimigos, mas fizeram uma escolha difícil, a de lutar contra seu próprio tipo, em defesa de idéias que acreditavam, prezavam, e tentavam plantar cada vez mais fortemente em seu ser, apesar dos pesares.

Ninguém estava seguro por completo, ainda. Os Longbottom, casal que teve parte importante na Primeira Grande Guerra, tiveram seus destinos marcados por Comensais da Morte tempos depois da primeira queda de Voldemorte. Não, enquanto todos os seus seguidores não estivessem presos, não haveria segurança para bruxos e trouxas igualmente. Bem verdade que enquanto essa mentalidade da limpeza e supremacia racial não fosse vencida, o mundo não estaria seguro por completo, só que essa batalha ainda levará milênios para ter seu fim.

Não, a ordem não deveria descançar enquanto todos não fossem levados à justiça e fossem devidamente punidos. Não deveriam descançar enquanto uma reforma jurídica e administrativa não fosse realizada, como de costume no pós-guerras, garantindo direitos adquiridos por todos os seres mágicos envolvidos. A ordem não deveria descançar enquanto não fossem fortalecidos os instrumentos para se descobrir e evitar a ascensão de mentalidades e personalidades adeptas das visões de Voldemorte. A Ordem da Fênix nada mais é do que um desses instrumentos.

Tento em vista sua missão atuante de levar todos os Comensais da Morte e outros seguidores à justiça, a Ordem continuaria a existir ativamente por algum tempo. Tendo em vista a sua missão de se tornar um instrumento contra o avanço das artes das trevas, a Ordem deveria trazer a tona todos os mistérios que permeavam os últimos acontecimentos e que acabavam por tornar o entendimento de todos muito complicado. Fazendo isso, estariam formalizando a história oficial das Duas Grandes Guerras contra a Arte das Trevas na Grã-Bretanha, procurando louvar a memória daqueles que morreram para salvar toda uma geração e demonstrando que os Bruxos não admitiram que tal atrocidade fosse permitida novamente.

O dia 03 de Maio teve início com um misto de alegria, alívio e de pesar. Alegria e alívio pelo fim de Lorde Voldemorte e da maioria de seus seguidores. Pesar por aqueles amigos que deram sua vida na batalha. Nesse mesmo dia, os membros da Ordem que não haviam sido hospitalizados se reuniram para fechar um acordo com o Ministério da Magia, de mútuo benefício.

A investigação que se seguiria da Segunda Batalha de Hogwarts e o fim de Voldemorte seria comprida e exaustiva. Muitos detalhes só eram conhecidos por membros da Ordem e por participantes da batalha, muitos severamente feridos. O Ministério, apesar de não ter conhecimento oficial da Ordem da Fênix, reconhecia que aquela era a cúpula dos seguidores de Dumbledore, e fazendo parte dela nomes importantes da comunidade mágica, fecharam um acordo. Assim sendo, uma equipe especializada teve permissão para entrar nos terrenos de Hogwarts para verificar sua segurança física, que poderia ter sido danificada pelos poderosos feitiços e explosões que suportou.

O registro dos participantes da Batalha, e o levantamento do número de feridos, hospitalizados e mortes deveria ser feito imediatamente. O registro das cenas das batalhas, assim como o recolhimento dos corpos dos falecidos e sua análise também eram de urgência. Sendo assim, formou-se uma equipe de Aurores, membros da Ordem e funcionários e professores do castelo que estiveram na batalha para se realizar essa tarefa no dia 03 de Maio. Os resultados da _causa mortis_ de cada um levariam mais quase um mês para ser revelado.

Aqueles com ferimentos mais superficiais como Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione e outros Weasleys, foram cuidados pela própria e dedicada enfermeira de Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey. Aqueles com ferimentos mais severos foram enviados para as equipes profissionais do Hospital de bruxos Saint Mungus. Entre esses estavam Remus, Tonks e Fred.

Quanto aos Comensais, os que não haviam fugido ou haviam morrido em batalha, ou estavam dentro do grupo dos severamente feridos. Horas, bruxos são humanos, acima de tudo, e tratamento médico não deve ser negado a ninguém. Este último grupo de Comensais da Morte foi enviado diretamente ao corredor especial de alta segurança do Saint Mungo's e lidariam com as autoridades assim que sãos.

A investigação que levaria mais tempo era a histórica. Era preciso que se fizesse uma pesquisa minuciosa, desde a origem de Lorde Voldemorte até sua final queda. Era preciso se levantar todo o ocorrido que o envolvesse, assim como mortes e desaparecimentos. Muitos nomes poderiam ser limpos nessa oportunidade, como o de Sirius. Regulus e Snape poderiam ser perdoados de muitos de seus pecados. Era hora de o mundo mágico saber as suas perdas com a campanha de Você-Sabe-Quem. Estariam envolvidos investigações em campo, de memórias arquivadas, profecias, bruxos, seres mágicos e até trouxas. Inclusive era necessário que membros da própria Ordem revelassem segredos que não tinham mais uso se continuassem guardados.

Alguns membros da Ordem, inclusive os dois Aurores presentes foram designados como uma equipe de investigação. Seriam responsáveis também por uma equipe de Aurores, treinados para investigações especiais, que serviriam de equipe de apoio ao seu trabalho.

Tendo em vista os novos desafio e objetivos que a Ordem da Fênix enfrentaria, seus membros se reuniram dentro do Castelo de Hogwarts, sob a liderança de Remus Lupin n dia 15 de Maio, não muitos dias depois da Segunda Batalha de Hogwarts. Era necessário que não se fizesse muito tempo entre a batalha e esta reunião. Por um lado, quanto mais rápido se começassem as investigações, menos os fatos poderiam ser distorcidos por serem espalhados, estavam frescos ainda. Por outro, não se pode começar antes essa reunião porque muitas lágrimas ainda precisam ser choradas e feridas fechadas para que se discutisse o assunto por talvez uma última e conclusiva vez.

Por favor, mandem comentários!!

Estou pesquisando quem exatamente estava na batalha e quem sobreviveu... no próximo capítulo já posso dar informações exatas de quem estamos vendo na terceira edição da Ordem da Fênix.


End file.
